D
Minotaurs Upon many worlds, a race of creatures known as “Minotaurs” exists. They are considered to be uncultured, and rarely are they considered a race. Instead, most consider them simply as monsters that wander the world. However, this fact couldn't be any less true. The humble Minotaurs are simply a nomadic race, traveling across the world for the pleasure of seeing the sights the world has to offer. No greater beauty do they find then in pure, unaltered nature. It is for these reasons that they never seem to sit down and create a home. Immortal Nomads Minotaurs enjoy traveling around the world and enjoying the beauty of nature. As such, they rarely take up home in any one place, nor do they stay in one place for too long. They also rarely return to places that they have previously been. They are more-or-less immortal, being created by the gods to live forever. However, immortality does not please them. After all, the world only has so much to see in a single lifetime. As new races are born and take up more of the land, the once beautiful, untouched world of nature is slowly disappearing. Because of this, Minotaurs sometimes reach a point where they feel they have seen everything there is to see, and thus seek to end their immortality. For this reason, they have created rituals where the younger Minotaurs prove their greatness in battle by defeating the elderly in a battle to the death. Split Into Two Over the years, there has become a split in the ranks of the Minotaurs. Those who continue to live under the desire to see the beauties of nature, and some who have fallen to the idea of imperialism. These “Imperial Minotaurs” have learned to use the weapons of other races, even donning armor that such races use. They have also forsaken their more shamanistic ways, and tend to destroy nature instead of helping it like the “Primitive Minotaurs” do. Still, the number of “Primitives” still outnumber the number of “Imperials” and likely will for all of time. The only thing keeping the Imperials from being wiped out by the Primitives is the more peaceful nature of the Primitive race. Honor Above All Despite most Minotaurs being known for either being peaceful nomads or cruel monsters, they are bound by a powerful sense of honor. Each victory brings greater honor to both individual Minotaurs and their families. Defeat invokes a stain that only death can fully wash away. Honor demands that Minotaurs keep their word once it is offered, and each minotaur remains faithful to friends and clan above all else. Minotaurs rarely befriend folk of other races, as they all too often encounter them only in battle. If a minotaur does strike up a friendship, it is typically with other creatures that display the minotaur's virtues and love of battle. To such friends, a minotaur becomes an ally whose support will never waver.s. Minotaur Names Minotaurs names all originate with a great hero whose descendants doing their best to hold up to the ideals of that hero. Minotaurs do not have last names, but instead clan names based on that hero. Male Names: Beliminorgath, Cinmac, Dastrun, Edder, Galdar, Ganthirogani, Hecariverani, Kyris, Tosher, Zurgas Female Names: Ayasha, Calina, Fliara, Helati, Keeli, Kyri, Mogara, Sekra, Tariki, Telia Clan Names: Athak, Bregan, Entragath, Kaziganthi, Lagrangli, Mascun, Orilg, Sumarr, Teskos, Zhakan Race Name Traits Imperial As an Imperial Minotaurs, you tend to work with other races commonly. You have become accustomed to combat with these other races and have learned how to use their weapons and armor. However, imperialism has come at a cost. You are much more reckless then the “Primitive Minotaurs”, usually believing yourself to be better then others, especially the other Minotaurs. Primitive Races call you Primitive because you stick to your original values, but you may just be wiser then them. Your knowledge of nature has helped you out on several occasions, and to this day you are still fascinated with much of nature's beauty. You also tend to remember things better as you don't have the worries and cares of modern life to make you forgetful. Category:D&D Races Category:D&D Supplements